


High school crush

by Malec_lightwood_bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has a crush on Magnus, Fluff, M/M, Malec, alec lightwood - Freeform, highschool, highschool Malec, magnus bane - Freeform, slight angst, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_lightwood_bane/pseuds/Malec_lightwood_bane
Summary: Magnus and Alec are high schoolers. Alec has a crush on Magnus. What will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

"Izzy hurry up. We are gonna get late" 

"Stop shouting Alec. Don't worry you won't miss him. he is still at home" 

"How do you know?" 

          Alec looked at his younger sister. She was still getting ready. They were not late for the school. It is just that Alec wanted see his crush before going to the school. Magnus Bane, the most handsome guy in the Idris High school is his crush. Well except for Magnus's adopted sister Clary, Jace, Simon,Izzy and Magnus's best friends everyone had a crush on Magnus. He was handsome, the best student in their grade, the best player in their football team and well girls said he was good in bed too. 

             Alec saw Magnus during the first day in his High school. Alec really wasn't looking forward to go to high school but everything changed when he saw Magnus. Magnus looked incredibly beautiful and cheerful and Magnus's eyes were mesmerizing. Alec knew he was gay since he was young but no one made him go crazy like Magnus did.  Magnus was one year old than him. Magnus looked so mature some times and sometimes he was so cute. Alec could never get enough Magnus. 

              Magnus was a very good friend of Izzy. Magnus did talk with Alec but that was all. At first Alec thought Magnus was flirting with Izzy because she is the most beautiful girl in the high school. Most of people said Izzy and Magnus would make the power  couple in the high school. Alec's heart clenched when his friends said that but he just smiled and agreed with them. But then Alec found out that Magnus was in a relationship with a college girl called Camile. As expected of Magnus. 

           Magnus was famous being a playboy too. People said that he was a bisexual. Alec still can remember how happy he was when he heard that. But everything he heard about Magnus were just rumors. Magnus never accepted or denied any of those rumors and there was no way for Alec to find whether those rumors were true or false. 

              Magnus lived three houses away from Lightwood house. Alec got to see him every day. Lightwoods, Clary, Magnus and Simon went to their school together. It was the best time of Alec's day. 

"ALEC..." Izzy shouted in Alec's ear. 

"What the.." 

"I said back to the earth. Magnus is on his way with Clary" 

"Oh shoot. I forgot my shoes." Alec ran to his room. 

"My big brother is pathetic. and Magnus is pathetic too"

"What do you mean?" Blonde lightwood asked from his younger sister. 

"Nothing" Izzy shrugged her shoulders and went away. 

"Izzy. Im your brother. Come here right now" 

"Lalalalal I can't hear" Izzy ran out. Jace also went out to see his girlfriend. Jace couldn't kiss his girlfriend in front of his future brother in law, Magnus. But Izzy didn't care at all. She kissed her hot nerdy boyfriend Simon in front of everyone.

"Where is Alexander?" Magnus asked when he didn't see the oldest Lightwood. 

"He is not well. He is not coming today'' Izzy said. 

           Jace opened his mouth to deny but Izzy winked. Then he closed his mouth again. Clary also knew Izzy was lying. Clary and Izzy were in a mission to set them up. Clary smirked at Izzy.  Magnus saw his sister's and Izzy's signal. He knew they were just teasing them.

"He was okay last night though" Magnus replied. 

"WHATTTTT?" Girl screamed from bottom of their lungs. 

"Yeah. He was more than okay when he was in my arms actually."

"Shut up"

"Yeah.." Magnus winked.

"Hi all" Alec finally came out from the house. 

"Why are you guys shouting. I could hear you from my room" 

"Nothing actually" Izzy said. 

         Alec didn't believe her but decided to let go it he didn't wanted to listen to girl's talks. He once decided to listen to girl's talk and that was the biggest mistake he ever made. Girls were shameless. He couln't sleep for a whole week.

        Everyone decided it was time to go to the school. Their high school was only 10minutes away from their houses. So those decided to walking together was fun  than driving to the school even though all of them are from the richest families in their school. Izzy took Simon's hands and Clary took Jace's hands. 

 

           As always Alec let others pass him and walked behind them so he won't disturb anyone.  Normally he would look at Magnus secretly or think about nonsense on his way to the school. Not once or twice Alec thought how wonderful it would be to go to the school while holding Magnus's hand.

         Even though Magnus normally texted on his way to the school today Magnus came near Alec and started a conversation. Alec gulped when he saw how Magnus came near him. Normally Alec would just admire Magnus from apart. 

"Alexander, are you feeling well?"

"um.. ah. . I.. YES" 

"Okay" Alec didn't wanted to finish their conversation. 

"Why?"

"Izzy told me that you are not well."

"No.. I'm okay" 

" Good. Where did you go yesterday night? I saw you"

" I went to the archery range"

"Archery range?" Magnus raised his eye brows. 

" Yeah. I practice archery" "

Really? wow. That is so rare" 

"Really?" Alec smiled. Just having a small conversation with Magnus was more than enough for Alec.

"Yeah. You are full of surprises I guess" Alec didn't know how to reply. 

"Oh we are already at school. Alexander do you plans today?" 

"NO" Alec couldn't remember if he had any plans but he shook his head to show that he didn't had any plans. 

" Cool. Then can you teach me archery today?" 

"YEAH SURE" Alec was surprised about himself.  His voice went an octave higher when he replied Magnus. 

"Cool. Can I have your number?" 

"Yeah sure" 

          Alec and Magnus exchanged their numbers. They didn't know their younger sisters were looking at them with a creepy smirk on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

"Way to go big brother" Izzy came near Alec as soon as Magnus went to his class.

"What?" "He asked for your number. Didn't he?" 

"I'm not going to tell. I'm going to the my class Izzy. Now you too go to your class' 

"Bummer" Izzy pouted and turned to go to her class. 

            Alec couldn't wait till the afternoon. He was going to go on a date with Magnus. wait? was that a date? Magnus didn't day such a thing. Well whatever he was going to spend his afternoon with Magnus. He couldn't concentrate during any of his lessons. During their way to home Alec was looking forward to see Magnus but Clary said that he had football practices that afternoon. Izzy could see how Alec's whole face darkened when Clary mentioned about Magnus's football practices. 

 

              Alec went home with Clace and Sizzy couple. That is what they call themselves. Alec didn't had any appetite. He was waiting for Magnus's message. A little voice in head said that Magnus would text him and will come to go to archery range with him. Alec waited and waited. Maryse even made Alec's favorite food but he didnt eat more than a spoonful.

"Alec, what is wrong? Eat something. will you?" 

"I'm not hungry mom. I'm going to my room" Alec went to his room.

"Jace, what is wrong with Alec?" 

"I don't know mom. He won't tell anything." 

"He is just love sick" Izzy said with a mouthful of food.

"Don't speak with food on your mouth Isabella. Love sick? Does Alec has a girlfriend?" Izzy snorted when Maryse mentioned about girlfriends.

" No he is just crushing on someone " 

"Who is she? Is that Lydia?"

" No mom. Seriously..... you know about Alec" 

           Maryse did know Alec was gay. But she didnt ask about it from him. She decided to wait till Alec tell them. 

"Okay, okay. I don't understand teenagers" 

"Yeah yeah you don't"

"Izzy, mom told you not tp talk with food on your mouth" Izzy rolled her eyes but obeyed her second older brother.  

           Alec gave up waiting for Magnus's message when it was finally 11. He decided to go to sleep. What did he even expect? He knew Magnus had a girlfriend. Why would he come with boring Alec to an archery range when he can spend time with football team mates and his beautiful girlfriend. 

        Alec was in his bed. He buried his face on a pillow and little later could feel his pillow was getting wet by his own tears. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes. Magnus not even sending a message was eating him alive. Was he not even worth a message? Single message wouldn't take even one minute to write and send. Alec tried not to think about Magnus but failed miserably. Nothing helped. Every time e thought about Magnus his eyes got wet. 

           Somehow he fell asleep in the dawn. When Izzy woke up him in the morning Alec's eyes were bloodshot . 

"ALEC OH MY GOD'

" Why?" 

"Your eyes"

"Why what is wrong?"

"They are red. Hey what happened Alec. You were so happy yesterday morning." 

"Nothing" 

"Alec tell me please. I talk about my everything with  you" 

"Okay. " Alec sat on his bed. 

"Nothing big actually. I know I'm overacting. but it hurts." Alec gulped before telling anything. "Magnus..." Alec couldn't get any word out as he felt something got stuck in this throat.

"Alec" 

         Izzy hugged her brother tightly. It hurt so much to see her brother in pain like this. Alec never hurt anyone but everyone did not care about him or his heart. Alec may act like all strong and protective but  Alec's heart was fragile. Izzy didn't let go Alec for a long time. Jace came to Alec's room to see a weeping Izzy and confused Alec.

"What is going on? We have to go to school" 

"I don't know. She came to talk with me but now she is crying. Girls are too hard to understand. Ouch.. Izzy"

"Shut up you two idiots. Alec you cannot go to school with those eyes. stay at home."  

"Izzy I can't"

"Jace tell him"

"Yeah Now that I look at your eyes they are all red and puffy. Stay at home. one day won't make such a difference" Alec pouted but decided to listen to his siblings. 

"Where is Alexander?" Magnus asked from Izzy. He was expecting a funny answer from her. 

"Don't know. Si, let's go" Izzy dragged Simon with her. 

"What happened?" 

"I really don't know." Jace replied.

"Where is Alexander?"

" He is not well today"

"Oh" 

         Magnus couldn't understand Izzy's cold treatment. Magnus was looking forward to see Alec. He wanted to ask about something. Alec was looking at his friends from his window. He felt a pang in his heart when he looked at Magnus. 

         Alec decided to not to think too much and spend his day with his baby brother Max. Max really did lightened up Alec's mood. Max's cuteness was impossible to resist. Alec was really glad about not going to the school on that day. He was taking a nap with Max when Izzy Jace and Clary returned from the school. 

       Alec woke up when he heard a shutter sound. Alec looked at his baby brother who was still gripping Alec's shirt and sleeping soundly. Alec smiled as he saw sleeping Max. Alec pressed a soft kiss on Max's head and heard another shutter sound. Alec looked at where it came from. Izzy was taking pictures of him and Max like crazy. 

"Izzy, are crazy?" Alec hissed. 

"Aww soooo cute.... Alec you'll be a good father one day"

"As if" Alec slowly removed Max's hands from his shirt and got up and dragged Izzy away with him. 

"Look I took more than 100 picture. Ohh soo cute"

"They all look same to me Izzy." 

"No every photo is different from the other one. Look in this one you and Max are frowning in your sleep. But in this one only Max is frowning. And this one.."

"Take a breath Izzy. Where is Jace?" "He is with Clary" 

"Clary came today?" "Yeah she is free today. She came when we said we are going to have a movie night" 

"Movie night?" "Yeah. Tomorrow we don't have to wake up in the morning so we are going to do a movie marathon."

"That is good. We should make some snacks then." 

"Yeah. I brought some drinks and chips" 

"Good. Izzy send me that picture"

"Yeah sure. Oh Alec. We made a group." 

"Group?" 

"A whatsapp group" 

"oh.. Okay.."

"Is it okay if I add you?" 

        Izzy knows Alec doesn't like texting much. But this group was just for them so Alec might text in there. 

"Yeah okay. I'm gonna mute it anyway" 

"Alec..."

"Send me those photos" Alec Ruffled Izzy's hair and went to the kitchen. Alec wouldn't Izzy or Max come near the kitchen. When their working mom and dad are not at home Alec and Jace cooked for their siblings. He was about to put a popcorn bag in the microwave when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He didn't pay much attention but then his phone kept on vibrating. Alec turned on the microwave and looked at his phone. Izzy had added him into the whatsapp group called 'shadow world' . What kind of name is that? Alec wondered. Whatever. His friends always had a thing for vampires, werewolves and all. Alec looked at the group and opened it.

/By the Angel... Sooo Cuteeee *kissing face* - Redhead/

/I know right. They look so cute. Alec is going to kill me when he sees this - Iz/

        Alec wondered what his sister is talking about. He scrolled up in the messages section and holy shit. Izzy had send his and Max's photos to the group.

"IZZY.. COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW" Alec shouted. Alec heard a loud bang and he knew that Izzy had just locked her room.

/Delete that right now Izzy. If not no movie night tonight -Alec/ 

/I'm sorry Alec. But deleting those won't change anything. Everyone on this group has those pictures now. Please don't cancel the movie night. Pleaseeeeeeee - Iz/

        Alec didn't know how to handle his sister. Alec got a new whatsapp message from an unknown number.

/Alexander?/

        Alec opened the message when he saw his full name. Alec looked at the profile picture of the sender and it was Magnus.

/Alexander. Is this your number? /

           Magnus texted again. Why is he asking if this is his number. Of course Magnus had his number. But Alec replied. 

/Yes/ 

/I'm so sorry Alexander. I guess I texted someone else yesterday. I think I didn't your number correctly yesterday- Magnus/   

     Oh .. So that is why Alec didn't get a message from Magnus. Alec felt he was smiling. So Magnus didn't ignore him.

/Alexander you there?- Magnus/ Alec came back to real world.

/Yes. I was making some popcorn- Alec/ 

/For movie night?- Magnus/ 

/Yes- Alec/ 

/Cool. I'm also coming today. I'm so sorry about yesterday. I thought you received my message- Magnus/ 

          Magnus is coming tonight? Yes.. Alec was over excited. It was crazy how Magnus could affect all of Alec's emotions. 

/It's okay- Alec/ 

/I like salty popcorn by the way- Magnus/

/We have only salty popcorn - Alec/

/Excellent. Do you want me to buy something. I'm planning to bring some pizza. What do you like?- Magnus/ 

Alec and Magnus texted till Magnus reached Alec's house in the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know what you think.. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Alec and Magnus texted till Magnus reached Alec's house in the evening. Simon was already in Lightwood's house. Magnus brought pizza for them and a small gift for Alec. He didn't know how to take the gift inside without catching anyone's attention. He hesitated for few minutes. 

"Screw it" 

Magnus cursed and took pizza boxes in one hand and the gift for Alec in his other hand. Closed the door using his leg and went to Lightwoods house. 

"Pizzaaaaaa" Clary screamed as soon as she saw the boxes. 

"Clarissa. Help me with this" 

Magnus pointed at boxes with his head. Clary smiled sweetly and took one box from the pile and went away. 

"That little devil." 

Magnus knew his way to the kitchen and went to see Alec making something for youngsters. 

"Alexander" Magnus murmured as soon as he saw Alec. Unfortunately Alec heard him and looked at him. 

"Magnus. Oh my god. Let me help you."

Alec took boxes from Magnus's hand and looked at Magnus's other hand and looked back at Magnus. 

"This is for you actually" 

"For me?" Alec looked confused.

"Get well soon" 

"haa?" 

"Jace said You didn't come today because you are sick" 

"oh.. Well yeah" Alec blushed remembering his pathetic day. 

"So I bought this for you" Magnus handed out the gift basket. Alec could see some of his favorite snacks and books. 

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. It was just a headache. I rested enough and now I'm okay" 

"Okay. So what can I help you with?"

"Nothing actually. You can join others. They are deciding what to watch" 

"I don't want to join. Simon wants to watch Star Wars for the 1000th time. Clary and Izzy want to watch No kiss list. Jace... Don't even get me started." Magnus sighed.

"Yeah.That is true" Alec smiled. 

"What do you like to watch?" Magnus asked. 

"I'm okay with any movie. I prefer books actually. So I'm okay as long as I have books" 

"Good thing I bought some books for you" 

"Oh thank you so much. I was actually going to buy new books next weekend." 

Alec removed the wrap from the gift basket and took a book set

. "By the Angel... Wing slayer series" Alec squealed. 

"Do you like it?" 

"Oh my god yes Magnus. I love it. I read blood magic but I couldn't buy other books but now I have the whole set. Thank you so much. This is the Best gift i ever received " 

Alec couldn't help but he hugged Magnus tightly. Alec realized what he did only after hearing Magnus's gasp. Alec released Magnus quickly and ask for forgiveness. Magnus smiled said it is okay. Alec again looked at the books. Magnus was glad to see Alec like that. Alec's hazel eyes shined when he was so happy. Magnus was looking at how Alec going on and on about the wing slayer series. Actually Magnus asked about Alec's interest from Izzy. She said Alec's this undying love for fictional books. He remembered how she mentioned about wing slayer series. He thought it was a good gift for Alec. 

Magnus wanted to buy something for him or actually win Alec's heart. And since few days ago Alec had somehow looked different in Magnus's eyes. Alec hadn't done anything new but something was just there. Magnus couldn't point out it. Magnus loved how shy Alec was around him. Alec's lovely eyes, milky white skin, beautiful smile were getting Magnus's attention more than ever.

"I'll keep those in my room and will come back. Magnus if you don't mind can you take those plates to the living room?" 

"Yeah sure" "I'm so sorry. It's just my lovely Siblings are not helping at all"

"I can understand." Magnus smiled. 

"Talking about lovely, yours and Max's sleeping pictures are so lovely." Magnus said. 

Alec felt his whole face was heating up. Magnus smiled seeing how his comment about pictures made Alec blush. 

"Argh.. Izzy"

"Why?"

"I asked her to delete it" 

"But what's the matter. Those pictures are so adorable and I'm not lying. You know I don't lie to you" 

"Yeah. Well.. Thank you Magnus" 

*cough*cough* Izzy and Clary interrupted them. 

"It's really lovely seeing you two together but we are going to start watching the movie. Are you guys coming?"

"What is the movie?" Alec was blushing after Izzy's comment so Magnus talked for him. 

"Hidden figures"

"Hidden figures? Are you sure?" 

"Yeah well . It's about girls power. We want to watch that."

"Well I also wanted to watch that movie. I just didn't get time." 

"Me too. Dad is so excited about that movie" Magnus said. 

"Then come.Will you?"

"Coming" 

Alec forgot about taking his gift to the room. He took snack plates and Magnus took drinks for them and went to see the movie. There was only one place for Alec and Magnus. Girls had somehow occupied the biggest sofa so Alec and Magnus had to sit on a small sofa. It was enough for them. But there were barely few inches between them. Alec could swear he saw fireworks when Magnus's leg brushed slightly against his leg. Alec was fidgeting then he decided to sit on the floor.

"Hey.. What are you doing?" Magnus whispered into Alec's ear.

"I'm going to sit on the floor actually" 

"Why? Sofa is enough for both of us. Right?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Then stay" 

Magnus pulled Alec back and placed his arm around Alec's shoulder. Alec. Magnus could feel how Alec tensed Alec was. 

"Relax" 

Magnus whispered into Alec's ears and boom, Alec forgot how to breath properly. Alec really was struggling to breath. His mind was far away from the movie. Magnus's warmth and touch were the reasons for butterfly in Alec's stomach. Alec joked Izzy whenever she mentioned about feeling butterflies in her stomach but now he was experiencing it. Alec was glad about turning off the lights before. Normally they turn off the lights so they can watch the movie better. Thanks to that no one could see Alec's tomato red face. 

"Wow this movie is better than I thought" Magnus whispered again. What is he trying to do? Kill Alec? Alec just nodded because he knew he won't be able to speak. Somehow Alec managed to survive till the end of the movie . And he enjoyed the movie too.(what a lie) 

"So what are we going to watch next?" 

"Let's watch a scary movie"

"What? Why?" Clary whined.

"So guys can hug you tightly when we are scared." Izzy replied. 

"Izzy, stop spoiling our ideas" 

"Well I love that idea" Alec shivered when Magnus replied. Jace looked at Magnus and then at Alec. Alec tried his best to put an innocent face. 

"Oh my god Magnus" 

"Big brotherrrrr" 

Clary and Izzy squealed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Naughty Magnus 


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow everyone agreed to watch a horror movie. Too bad. Alec was not a scaredy cat like Clary or like Izzy. Well Izzy was not like that but acted like a one in front of Simon. Magnus was waiting till Alec get scared but Alec almost got bored with all those artificial things but Magnus's presence didn't let that happen. 

When the first time Magnus's hand brushed against Alec's hand he thought it was just a coincidence. Second time.. Well it was kinda a weird to be a coincidence. Well third time. Alec was sure it was not a coincidences anymore. For first three times when Magnus's hand brushed over his hand Alec slowly took his hand away. But the forth time he didn't. He knew his heart was going to break into pieces if Magnus took his hand away. But the Magnus's hand was just there. It was like their hands were glued to each other. Thanks to the darkness no one could see their hands or their blushing faces. Both stayed still like that for few more minutes. Not taking their hands away. 

Magnus knew he had to do something. He took his hand away. He would have regretted his decision if he saw Alec's sad face at that moment. But even before Alec could take his hand away Magnus placed his on top of Alec's hand. Magnus clearly felt that Alec jumped a little. Magnus grinned but didn't tease Alec further. Alec's soul was not with him anymore. Magnus could feel Alec's hand was getting colder. Magnus squeezed Alec's hand gently and earned a gasp from Alec. Magnus was too happy with Alec's reactions. 

"Shall we go out?" 

Magnus whispered into Alec's ear. Alec nodded quickly even if Magnus couldn't see it in the dark. Magnus got up and went out first. Alec was worried about others but everyone seems to be in their own worlds. When Alec was sure that no one was look at him, Alec also slowly got up and went outside. 

Magnus was waiting for Alec outside impatiently. Something in his mind said Alec wouldn't come out. Magnus sighed as soon as he saw Alec. Magnus was getting worried when Alec didn't come as soon as after him.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"um..." 

Magnus didn't know what to say. They were outside. No one was there to disturb them. Magnus knew it is useless to try talking then. He looked at Alec's hand. 

"Wanna go for a walk?" 

"Yeah." 

When Alec turned Magnus took his hand and intertwined their fingers. That night might be cold but Alec was all warm. He just let Magnus take the lead. He had no experience in dating. 

"Are you cold?" 

"Nah I'm good" 

"We forgot our jackets. Well we didn't plan to go for a walk" 

"Yeah. And it is not that cold" 

"That is true. So... Alexander... Am I being too straightforward?" 

"Oh.. No..." Alec took a deep breath. 

"Magnus, just in case if I'm taking all these in a wrong way. Correct me if I'm wrong. Are we like? " a small pause "Are we like gonna start to dating? Or Is this just a moment?" 

Alec stopped walking. Magnus knew Alec was doubting himself. Magnus looked at Alec. Still holding his hands. 

"Alec, this is more than just a moment. And you are not misunderstanding anything. I would love to go on a date with you. If only you want to. You can take time if you want to think more" 

"There is one more question." 

"What is it?" 

"I heard that .. I know I shouldn't believe rumors but.. Are you in a relationship with a college girl?"

"Camille?"

"Yeah"

"Oh Alexander" Magnus laughed. 

"Well I was in a relationship with her but not anymore. It's been more six months since our breakup I think." 

"Oh.. Okay" 

"Anymore questions?" 

"No not at all" 

"So how much time do you need to think?" 

"About the date?" 

"Yeah." 

"I don't need time actually. I would love to go on a date" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Oh if you didn't mean it that way. It's okay. " 

"Oh Alexander. Why do you keep on doubting yourself. I love spending time with you. And I meant what I said. So let's go on a date. This Saturday?"

"Yeah this Saturday"

"Good." Magnus smiled. 

 

****

"Where were you guys?" Izzy asked as soon as Magnus and Alec came back. 

"We went for a walk" 

"What about movies?" 

"You know how I feel about horror movies" Alec replied. 

"Okay we are going to watch another movie" 

"Again???" 

 

That night really was a movie night. Till the dawn they watched movies. All decided to sleep only when they couldn't keep their eyes open. Simon and Jace went to Jace's room. Clary slept with Izzy and Magnus left alone with Alec. Alec was fidgeting without knowing what to do. 

"Hey.. It's okay. I can go back if you don't like having a companion"

"No no it's okay. My room is a mess. So.." 

"Well you should see Clary's room. I'm pretty sure your room is thousand times better than hers." 

"This way" 

Magnus have been to Lightwoods house before but this is his first time spending night at Lightwoods. And first time going to Alec's room too. Magnus couldn't hide his excitement. Seeing Alec's room was like a dream coming true. Alec opened the door and it smelt just like Alec. Sandalwood. Magnus's favorite scent. 

"Wow. What did you mean by mess?"

"I left my clothes here and there. Um.. Do you need pajamas? Or any other comfortable clothes?"

"You wear pajamas?"

"Well.. Yeah I know boys in my age don't wear it but I find it comfortable" 

"well if you don't mind can I get a one." 

"Yeah sure" 

Alec took two pajamas sets for them. One with a black shirt and checked pants. Other one with a white shirt and checked pants. 

"I'll take black one" 

Magnus went to the washroom and while he was away Alec fixed the bed for both of them. He was glad about having a queen size bed. Alec put a pillow wall in between them. Then again removed it. He was about to put it again when Magnus came back from the washroom. 

"Oh.. I thought I'm going to sleep in the sofa. Thanks for letting me in the bed." 

Before Alec could reply Magnus got into the bed. Alec smiled and went to the washroom. He opened the shower but didn't get into the shower. He was about have a panic attack. 

"Oh my god..... How am I supposed to sleep with him. In my bed... Oh gosh... I'm dying"   
Alec was mumbling. 

After 30 minutes he came from washroom to find Magnus was sleeping.This is Alec's first time seeing Magnus's sleeping face. Magnus looked like an angel. So sweet and so beautiful. Alec wanted to take a picture of Magnus's face but then Magnus might hate him. So he turned off the light and slowly get into the bed without waking up Magnus. 

"Hey.. You back" Magnus was awake. His voice was husky and rough from the sleep and sexy as hell. 

"Yeah. Sorry for waking you up" 

"it's okay" Magnus was facing Alec's back side. Magnus was hugging a pillow . he threw it away and got closed to Alec. Magnus's brain was not functioning well from the sleep. Magnus put his hand around Alec's waist. Alec gasped when he felt Magnus's arm. 

"Oh you are so warm" 

Magnus pressed his face to Alec's back. Alec was as stiff as a stick. Once again he forgot to breath and he was not moving at all. Magnus's lips were pressed to Alec's back. Alec was sure that he was dead and he was in heaven. 

"Magnus..." 

"Hm..."

"Your hand"

"Good night" 

Magnus kissed Alec's back. Alec was dead. Again.

"Good night.." 

Somehow Alec also went to sleep. When Magnus woke up in the morning Alec was facing him. Magnus smiled hearing Alec's cute little snores. Somehow in the middle of the sleep Magnus turned Alec to his side. Alec's head was resting on Magnus's chest. Magnus took advantage of the moment and pressed a kiss on Alec's forehead. 

Magnus wasn't really sleeping last night. He was about to fall asleep but well he acted like he was sleepy so he could hug Alec. He was aware about Alec's pillow wall too. He smiled to himself seeing how Alec was fidgeting. 

Magnus was well experienced in dating. He knew this is going to be Alec's first relationship. But Magnus felt new in this relationship. He knew he was into men too but this was his first time feeling anything towards a guy. Alec was so pure. Alec's innocence what caught Magnus attention. 

Magnus startled seeing Alec slowly waking up. Alec slowly opened his eyes. And closed them again trying to get used to the light. Suddenly Alec remembered every memory from last night and opened his eyes suddenly. He looked down and saw he was not sleeping on his pillow. Alec looked up to see Magnus smiling. 

"Good morning angel"

"Oh my god.. I'm so sorry" Alec tried to get away from Magnus but Magnus caught him. 

"Don't you even think about think. Let's stay like this, please" Alec blushed so hard and nodded. 

"Now good morning angel" "Good morning"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know what you think. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

Alec listened to Magnus's steady heartbeat. Alec felt like it was the steadies thing in his life. He could spend the whole day listening to Magnus's heartbeat. 

"So Izzy was not lying"

"hm..?" 

"You do snore"

"no I don't.." 

"Yeah you do. But it is cute though"

"no..." Alec whined.

"I should record it next time"

"No it's okay. I'll believe you" 

"Good" Magnus kissed Alec's head. 

"We should get up" Alec said unwillingly. 

"But I don't want to" 

"Me neither" Magnus smiled and took his phone from the stand next to their bed. 

"Oh...." 

"Why?"

"Well.... We may don't have to get up today.." 

"Why is that?" 

Magnus showed Alec his phone. It was their group chat.

/What do you think they are doing now?- Iz/

/Sleeping. Unlike you guys- Simon/ 

/Poor Simon. They are doing things more than that. Got and steamy- Clary/ 

/Will you two stop. - Jace/

/Why? I love Malec couple - Iz/ 

/Malec? - Simon/ 

/Magnus+Alec.. Duh-Iz/ 

Alec couldn't read anymore. 

"Oh my god.... What do they know think about us? Ridiculous." But Alec was still cuddling with Magnus. 

"Well it wasn't steamy but definitely was hot. Last night"

"What are you talking about?" Alec blushed. 

"Relax. I'll just tease them a bit. I guess they are still sleeping after texting for more than 2 hours. Good thing I put my phone on silent. If not we won't be able to sleep either."

"Yeah." 

Alec snuggled into Magnus's neck and a took a deep breath of his scent. He smelled incredible. 

"Why do you think Izzy and Clary always tried to set us up? Even when I was with Camille." 

Magnus felt how Alec became stiff. 

"Hey.. Alexander.."

"I'm sorry. They knew about my crush." 

"Crush? You mean me?" 

"Yeah.. Since first day in high school"

"you must be kidding me"

"I'm not." 

"Wow. How come I didn't realize that?" 

"You didn't see me then Magnus." 

"No I did."

"No you didn't. You barely talked with me then. Two three words and that's all. I was surprised when you suddenly started talking with me"

"I'm sorry."

"Please don't apologize. It must be creepy to think that some guy had a crush on you since a long time"

"It's not creepy. I just love that idea. But I'm really sorry for not realizing your feeling. I was just... I wasn't ready for a relationship with another man. I knew I was bi but I just don't know"

"I can understand."

"As an apology let's go to archery range today" 

"Today?" Alec got up and looked at Magnus. 

"Yes. Why not?" 

"Okay" Alec smiled. 

Both again cuddled and went back to sleep for another few hours till Izzy decided to interrupt them. 

*****

After their late breakfast Magnus, Clary and Simon went back to their houses. But Magnus promised to come back so they could go to the archery range. 

"A date?" 

"What?" 

"Are you going on a date?"

"What no.." 

"Alec"

"it's not a date. We are just going to archery range." 

"What is up with Magnus? He is suddenly interested in you. Normally he didn't even talk with you." Alec didn't have answers for that. What Jace said is true.

"I don't know and I don't care"

"Well he was interested in Alec from the beginning. He just didn't show it" Izzy came near her big brothers. 

"How do you know?"

"Why do you think me and Clary tried so hard to set up you two?" 

"Did Clary tell anything?" 

"No we just knew" Izzy shrugged her shoulders and went back.

"Argh... Girls.. Okay Alec. I know you like him but rumors about him" 

"He is your girlfriend's big brother Jace"

"Yeah but.." 

"But what? I don't know. I have my own doubts. But I'm gonna give it a shot. Lets see what happens." 

"If you say so brother. I'm always with you." 

"Thanks Jace" 

"Anytime Alec" 

*****

Magnus came to Alec's place and both went to the archery range. It was 20mins walk away from Alec's house. 

"What made you interested in archery?"

"Well nothing. I wanted to do something. So I did swimming, foot ball and then archery. It made me calm." Magnus smiled. 

"Interesting." 

"So what else do you do other than archery?" 

"Reading books and well every other time I spend with my devil siblings. Oh we are here" 

"Did we walk that quickly?" "I don't know." Alec checked his watch.

"Well it was a 20mins walk." 

"Oh time flies when I'm with you" Alec blushed and stayed there not knowing what to say. 

"So are you going to teach me?" 

"Yeah let's go"

Alec handed Magnus his arrow. Alec didn't gave his arrow to anyone else but Magnus is special. 

"Wow this is so light. I thought it was supposed to be heavy"

"No, arrows should he as light as possible.   
Arrows should be as light as possible. They should also cause as little friction through the air as possible. This is an Easton ACEs. They are the best for are the target archer shooting This is called fletcher some people call it feather. Fletched should be small. Because small fletch keep the air friction down. But there they also reduce stability. Since we are in a normal range this is more than enough." 

Alec was teaching Magnus about everything related to archery. Magnus was surprised about Alec's knowledge about archery.

"How long have you being doing this?"

"For 10 years I guess"

"Wow. Can you show me once. So I get a clear picture." 

"Sure" 

Alec was confident. Alec looked incredible like that. Magnus was looking at Alec like he was a master piece made by the best artist in the world. Alec's posture, movement, every detail of Alec.. Magnus captured everything in his mind.

"You are right handed? Right?" Magnus nodded. 

"Then you should hold the bow with left hand. Like this" 

 

Alec stood straight and tall, balanced and relaxed. Magnus forgot to blink or breath. Alec was doing things to Magnus's heart. Magnus forgot to study. He was just admiring Alec. Alec took the aim and shoot.

"9 points. Oh my god. That was amazing Alexander" 

"Thanks" Blushing Alec was back.

"Wanna try?" Ale gave his bow.

"Okay now stand like I showed you. I'll check." Magnus stood still. His shoulders were tense. 

"Try to relax. Especially shoulders." Alec tapped on Magnus's shoulders. 

"Think there is an imaginary line between you and the target. Then with your left side toward the target, stand at a right angle to the target" 

Alec was fixing Magnus's posture. Alec was serious but Magnus's mind was running here and there. Alec's lips were so close to his lips and Alec was still unaware of it.

" "hook" the string with your index finger above the nock, and middle and ring finger under the nock . Yes like that" 

Alec finally looked at Magnus. Suddenly reality hit him so hard. Unknowingly Alec had got so close to Magnus. 

"I...um... Now take the aim." 

Alec blurted out. He was blushing. His cheeks were all red. Alec's lips were only few centimeters away from Magnus's. Alec gulped seeing how Magnus licked his bottom lip. Alec did ask Magnus to take the aim but he was still standing next to Magnus. Holding his left arm and other arm on Magnus's shoulder.

"I..." 

Alec's sentence was cut off by Magnus's sudden feather kiss. Magnus pressed a soft kiss and pulled back really quickly. Alec didn't even had time to enjoy the kiss. But his grip around Magnus's left hand tightened clearly. Magnus grinned seeing Alec's change.

"Back to earth. Alexander"

"Um..."

"You okay?"

"Yes.." Magnus raised his eyebrows. 

"Well... No.. No I'm not actually" 

Alec was still surprised. Well he did hope that Magnus would kiss him. But it was first kiss. The best kiss Alec could ever wish for. He got his first kiss In his favorite place in the world from the crush he had since the beginning of high school. It was like a dream coming true.

"Why?" Magnus was scared. Did he sacred Alec? Alec was shy guy. Not like Magnus. But Magnus thought they had a moment.

"First kiss"

"First kiss?.. Wait what? That was your first kiss?" 

"Yes..." 

Alec blushed more and looked down. He didn't have enough courage to look at Magnus. Magnus was looking at with Alec with the look of pure joy in his eyes. Magnus shared the first kiss of Alec's. It felt incredible. Magnus looked at the boy who was looking down. Magnus licked his lips And pressed another kiss. 

"Second kiss" 

Magnus smiled. Alec's heart skipped a beat. Alec was looking at Magnus when pressed another kiss. 

"Third kiss.." 

"Magnus.."

"Let me kiss you 100 times" 

"wait what?" Another kiss.. 

"Forth kiss" 

"oh my god Magnus. Let me .."

"Fifth kiss"

"stop... You are just hopelessly romantic" Alec was going to end up like tomato if Magnus continued this. 

"Well thank you..." 

"We should go, I guess" 

"Why? Clearly you are not going to learn archery today.." 

"Yeah.. Well that is true. But it is your fault.." 

"Oh really" 

*cough* *cough* 

"Boys....." 

"Hodge" Alec looked like he was about to get hit by a fast train. 

"I don't want to disturb you but Alec.. It's time for classes" 

"I'm so sorry. We are about to go back. I'm sorry. Magnus let's go"

"Why?" 

"From 4 to 6 there are classes."

"Oh" 

Alec packed everything back and put the bag over his shoulder. He was clearly avoiding Magnus's eyes.

"Let's go to my place" Magnus offered.

"We can have pizza and play video games. If you don't mind" "

Yeah sure" Magnus stepped close and move his lips near to Alec's ear and whispered

"And I'm gonna get my 95 kisses too" 

"Magnus.."

****

Jocelyn and Luke were in the kitchen preparing dinner when Magnus and Alec went Magnus's place. 

"Magnus.. Is that you?" Jocelyn shouted from the kitchen. 

"Yeah mom. Alec go to my room. I'll come"

"I don't know your room."

"Oh sorry. Stay here. I'll see mom and will come back"

"okay sure" 

"MOM WHAT IS WRONG?"

" Nothing. Just checking.." 

"Seriously?? " 

"With whom did you come?" Luke asked. 

"Alexander"

 

"Jace's brother?"

"Yes"

"oh..." Jocelyn and Luke looked at each other and grinned. 

"What?"

"Nothing.." Both were clearly hiding something.

"Whatever. We are going to order pizza. We don't need dinner. " 

"aha big boy that is not going to happen. I made lasagna for all of us.." 

"We can't eat lasagna while playing video games.. Tell her" Magnus looked at Luke.

"I cant say anything." 

Magnus rolled his eyes and went back. He could hear Jocelyn's and Luke's giggles. Magnus became their adopted son when he was 8. So it was kinda awkward to call them mom and dad but now after almost 10 years Magnus open his heart to them. Clary is like his own sister. Now whenever someone mention about family Magnus could only think about this family. Not his mother who died when he was 4 or his abusive father. 

"No pizza today." 

"Why?" 

"Mom made Lasagna and she won't let me order anything. We can sneak out and buy some."

"Well I love Mrs.Garroway's cooking. So I'm fine with it." 

"Aha Alexander.. How come you are sweet and so good. I feel bad about myself.. I really wanted to buy pizza."

"Then let's go and buy.." Alec smiled.

"Oh.. Someone is not as innocent as I thought." Magnus winked. 

"But after the dinner. If you are hungry Even after dinner let's buy pizza.."

"Aha.... Alexander..." Magnus whined.

"So where is your room?"

"This way.." 

 

Both ended up playing video games till the night. Magnus somehow forgot about pizza. Dinner with Jocelyn, Luke and Clary went well as well. It was 11 when Alec said he had to go back.

"You can stay today.."

"I would love to but I promised mom that I'll help her with her gardening tomorrow morning. I have to wake up early."

"Oh.." Magnus was not happy at all.

"I'll come on another day."

"You better come on another day."

"I will. I promise."

"Good." Magnus smiled. Alec smiled and got up. He was putting on his jacket when Magnus also got up from his bean bag.

"Before you go.." Magnus wrapped a hand around Alec's waist and pulled Alec to him.

"I want a kiss" 

Magnus whispered into the Alec's lips. By the time Magnus really had got his remaining 95 kisses. Both of their lips were red and swollen but still they yearned for more.All happened too fast. Alec didn't know how to react but he nodded even before he knew. 

Alec was expecting a butterfly kiss but he gasped as soon as Magnus nibbled his bottom lip. Magnus was the first one he ever kissed but he could tell Magnus was the best at it. Magnus slightly parted his lips and went for their first French kiss. Alec couldn't help but moan when Magnus almost sucked the life out of him. What made Alec glad was Magnus's reactions. Magnus was kissing him breathlessly. Unwilling to stop kissing even to breath. Alec pulled his courage together and kissed back Magnus hardly dominating Magnus. Magnus's surprised gasp was a good sign. Finally both had to pull apart.

"You are such a good kisser Alexander" 

"I Should say the same about you. You are the best.. I guess" Magnus grinned at Alec's innocent reply.

"How am I supposed to sleep after that kiss." 

Magnus complained. Alec blushed and was going to go back but on a second thought he pressed a soft kiss on Magnus's lips. 

"That is the first time you kissed me first"Magnus's eyes were big. Alec didn't realize it till Magnus pointed out. 

"Oh.. Well... I should go.." 

"Oh yeah. Let me take you back your house." 

"No Magnus I'm okay."

"Please.." 

"Okay then"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?? Let me know what you think. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

"So See you on Monday?" 

"Yeah. See you on Monday" 

Magnus looked around and didn't see anyone so he kissed Alec one more time. 

"Good bye Alexander"

"Good bye Magnus. Take care."

"You too." Alec opened his mouth to say something again.

"STOP WITH NONSENSE. KISS HIM AGAIN" 

Alec and Magnus both startled hearing Izzy's shouting. She was looking at them from her room. 

"What the.."

"She is like a crazy stalker woman"

"I know right. I said the same to her" 

Both chuckled and decided it was time to go. Alec stayed outside till he couldn't see Magnus anymore. Alec started missing Magnus the second he couldn't see him. Alec sighed and went in to the house. 

********

Next whole week was a torture to both of them. They could meet only during morning walk to their school. When Alec was free Magnus was busy and when Magnus was busy Alec was busy. They did message like 24/7 but messages and calls were not enough. Especially at the beginning of a relationship. Both were craving to see each other. 

Finally it was Saturday and their official date day. Alec was over excited. Magnus messaged him and let him know that they are going to a small restaurant called Takis. Alec laughed hearing Magnus's explanation about Takis. 

"Alexander, Takis is a Jewel hidden in the city. It's the best restaurant ever. We have to go..." 

Magnus was quiet fond of that restaurant. Alec smiled fondly while finally getting dressed. Izzy had left clothes for him to wear. Alec was glad with her selection because it wasn't extravagant. Izzy had left a navy color check pattern shirt, plain white t-shirt and skinny jeans for him. Alec dressed up and tried to tame his always messy hair but soon after he gave up. And he decided to apply bit of cologne. Because well it was a date night. Alec checked himself once more but he wasn't sure about his look. But decided to go as he was about get late. 

"You look great big brother. A high school cutie.." 

"Argh.. I don't want to look cute.." 

"but Magnus likes cute guys."

"Really?"

"Alec, she is lying. But you look good man." Jace joined. 

"Thanks." 

"So where is Magnus?" All three of them startled to hear a car horn. 

"Oh he is here. Then see you guys." 

"Have fun big brother." 

"Use protection" 

"JACE" 

Alec shouted hearing what Jace just said. Alec left the house quickly not listening to his siblings crazy ideas anymore. 

"Hi Alexander.."

"Hey.."

"Oh you look incredible"

"Well you look more than incredible."

"Thank you Alexander. Get in. We won't get a table if we don't hurry up."

"Yeah. Sure" 

******

"Are you going to the homecoming this year?" Magnus asked. Alec and Magnus's date was going great so far.

"Nah.. I don't go normally." 

"I know. I didn't see you last year."

"Yeah." 

"Why is that?" 

"Well.. I.. Um.." 

"Because?" 

"Because I don't have a partner. Izzy and Jace asked me to come with them but I don't want to be a fifth wheel." Magnus laughed at Alec's comment. 

"Do you like to go?"

"I don't know but it'll be great experience. Because I have never been to one so I want to see what this all big ruckus is about. But I don't have a partner" 

"Well I'm gonna go."

"Oh.." 

Alec looked back at the plate. Here comes the first obstacle of gay relationship. Magnus wants to go the homecoming and he has to take a girl with him. In a corner of his heart Alec wished that Magnus might ask from him to come but as if it is gonna happen. So same like last years while Magnus and his siblings enjoy the homecoming Alec will have to watch movies or do something else. 

"Who are you going to go with? Did you ask from a girl?"

"I have few girls in mind."

"Who are they?"

"Well I thought about Dot, Catarina, Camille.." 

"Camille?" 

"Yeah. We are okay being friends.." 

"Oh.. I see"

"So from whom should I ask?"

"I don't know. Anyone you like."

"Hm... How is the burger?" 

"Amazing. You were right. They make the best burger ever. I have to bring Izzy and Jace here" 

"Glad you like it." 

Magnus wiped left sauce from Alec's lips. Alec blushed. He didn't know there were something on his lips. 

"Why don't you ask from Lydia. She has a crush on you."Magnus asked from Alec while munching into his fries.

"I can't give her false hopes. She might think I like her if I ask from her." 

"Oh then that's mean Dot or Camille may think I like them if I ask from them."

"No, that is not what I meant"

"Then what?" "I don't know.."

"I'll have to ask from Cat. But Ragnor said he was also going to ask from her. I'm in a real trouble here Alexander." 

"Um.. What should I Do?"

"I have a great idea. Why don't you come with me? You also want to go. I also want to go. We two won't misunderstand anything." Alec chocked his drink. 

"Wha..? Me? But.." 

"What is it Alexander?"

"I'm a guy" 

"is that a problem? " Magnus looked totally confused. But he was just teasing Alec. 

"Isn't that weird?" 

"Not for me. It's not weird for me. So it's not a problem right?" 

"Are you sure about this?" 

"I'm sure about this Alexander. What about you?" Alec finally smiled. 

"Yes. I would love going to the homecoming with you."

"Perfect. Thank you Alexander. I can't wait till the homecoming."

"Well now , me too..." 

Alec blushed. His heart was beating so fast. This is like a dream coming true. Going to a homecoming with Magnus. Alec couldn't believe how he became this lucky. 

"We all can go on shopping together. If you don't mind?" 

"Well about that, I don't look forward to it." 

"You still hate shopping .don't you?" "Izzy goes crazy with clothes. And she force all kind of clothes on me. I mean I like black and she wants me to wear other colors. One time she even gave me a hot pink shirt for my birthday. Can you believe it? Hot pink?" 

Magnus laughed loudly because actually he imagined Alec in a hot pink shirt. 

"You are imagining it. Aren't you Magnus?" 

"That is too funny Alexander" 

 

Their date ended with sweet soft kisses on their lips and another sweet kiss on Alec's forehead. Alec was sure he melted a bit in there. 

******* 

Izzy was over the moon after knowing Alec was also going to attend the homecoming with Magnus. Just as Alec suspected Izzy dragged him with her when she went on shopping.

"This is your first homecoming. You have to look good for him"

"Izzy..." 

"Jace tell him." 

"Yes Alec. I won't tell anything about your normal clothes but for this one , trust us. We are gonna make you look super handsome."

"I don't know..." 

"You don't have to know. Just follow us" 

"Magnus and Clary are on their way. Clary just texted me. Si will meet us at the shop" Izzy went through their group chat messages. 

"Let's goooo. Dad gave me his card. He asked us to buy anything we want" 

"We can play as much we want" Jace joined Izzy. 

"Play? What?"

"Let's go somewhere after shopping. We have money" 

Izzy showed Robert's card proudly. Alec just rolled his eyes. But the idea of going out and enjoying his day with his siblings, friends and Magnus was quite appealing.


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't take another step Magnus" 

Simon whined. After reaching the mall all separated into small group. Izzy with Clary, Alec with Jace, Simon with Magnus. So they won't see their partners clothes before the homecoming. But they texted the colors they gonna wear. 

"Stop whining Sheldon. You can't wear a star war shirt for the homecoming" Magnus already selected his suit. Now he was selecting on for Simon. 

/Magnus are you sure Clary is your sister?- Iz/

/What's the matter? - Magnus/ 

/She is a fashion terrorist- Iz/

/I'm not- Clary/

/Clarissa, seriously? - Magnus/ 

"ha.. Thank god, at least there are three people with best fashion sense" 

Jace looked at Alec who was looking at his suit as he just saw something disgusting.

"This is too bright Jace" 

"Shut up Alec. It is not. It goes well with your skin tone

" "I don't know man" Jace and Alec were in a different shop from Magnus and Simon.

"Man, it's almost evening."

"That's good. So we can go for dinner and then to a club"

"Club? Are you crazy? We are underage" 

"Who cares about the age"

"Well police do" 

"Stop spoiling the fun Alec" 

"So you and Izzy planned this from the beginning?" 

"Magnus helped too" 

"What the?" 

"He is not bad. I give my all blessing to you two" 

Alec rolled his eyes and went to another section. He really was getting tired. Jace was going crazy with all the clothes around him. Alec bought a black t shirt and Navy shirt other than his suit. He decided to go with Jace's selection. But the colour of the shirt was really bright for his like. He never wore those kind of colors. 

"I'm hungry now" Clary was whining now. 

"Let's go Izzy" 

"Okay five more minutes and we are done. We have to book an appointment at the spa and the salon. Trust me Clary it is going to be all booked with next few day" Clary was not in a mood.

"Only five minutes. I'm gonna go after that" 

"Yes. Five more minutes" 

Izzy ran to the the spa with Clary. Clary didn't know from where Izzy got all these energy for shopping. Finally after three long hours all met up together. Clary hugged Jace as soon as she saw him. Izzy went next to Simon and kissed his cheeks. Alec just stayed where he was. He was afraid to show affection or anything as there might be homophobic people in the mall. He didn't want to risk fun time they were having for a kiss and he didn't know how Magnus would react to such a thing.

"Hey" Alec greeted. 

"How was it? Shopping with your brother?" 

"I'm so tired. I can sleep for a whole week. I swear" Magnus smirked.   
"Let's go. We can eat and then.."

"Going to a club?" Alec completed Magnus's sentence. 

"Really Magnus? We are still under aged" 

"That is the fun part. We can't go to a club with fake IDs when we are adults" 

Alec gasped. "Fake IDs? Seriously? Oh my god. You are dangerous than I thought."

"Really. Does that make me less attractive?" 

'No it makes you more attractive than before if it is possible' Alec thought. 

"I don't know" Alec said. 

"Relax Alexander. Just for tonight. Let's have fun. I promise you I'll take you guys back safe and sound."

"Okay. Just for tonight then"

"Can't promise on that though" 

Alec shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. Alec always follow rules and regulations. That is what made him boring than other high schoolers according to Izzy and Jace. Law is hard but law is the law. But when he was with Magnus, he wanted to explore more thing. Wanted to break rules. Bunk classes just to be with Magnus, steal little kisses. Everything was so excited.

"Hey you two, back to world." Jace shouted. 

"Where are we going for the dinner?" "McDonald." Clary and Simon said together. 

"Carbs.. No.. I'm on a diet" Izzy whined.

"Oh shut up Izzy. I saw how you were gobbling down a pizza yesterday" Alec revealed Izzy's secret.

"Yeah me too. Man you were eating it like a dinosaurs." Jace commented.

"Shut up. Si let's go" Izzy's face was red. Izzy dragged Simon who was laughing , with her and went to find the McDonald. 

"You really know how to piss off your sister" Magnus looked at Jace and Alec.

"Look who is talking" Clary said making a face at Magnus. Magnus winked 

"That what big brothers are for biscuit"


	8. Chapter 8

"Stop stealing my fries Jace" 

Alec pushed Jace's hand. By now Jace had finished both his and Clary's fries was now trying to steal Alec's fries. 

"Take Izzy's. She won't mind. She is on a Diet" Magnus giggled. 

"Touch my fries and you'll end up 6 feet under the ground." Izzy threatened. 

         Alec smiled and finally offered his fries to pouting Jace. Jace protested at the first then accepted like nothing happened. 

"Wanna bite?" 

              Magnus offered his burger. Magnus bought a Big Mac and Alec bought a mcchicken sandwich. 

"Umm..yeah " Alec nodded. After taking a bite Alec hummed. 

"It is really tasty. But they can't beat Taki's burger at all" Alec looked at Magnus. 

"Yes. I told you" 

"Taki's?" Clary asked.

"Clary doesn't know?" Alec asked from Magnus. Magnus bit his bottom lip.

"Well that was my secret place. I didn't tell anyone else " 

              Magnus smiled innocently. Alec's eyes widened. So that mean Magnus shared his secret only with Alec. Oh my god. Alec could kiss Magnus right there in front of everyone. Magnus looked so adorable smiling that. 

             Alec wanted to kiss Magnus right there at that moment So he did. Not a passionate kiss but a kiss good enough to make butterflies in there stomach. Magnus was clearly surprised by Alec's sudden move. But Magnus kissed Alec back so softly, so sweetly. Clary knew she was not supposed watch her brother kissing but Izzy was clapping so it doesn't matter. Clary joined and cooed with Izzy.

"You guys make me sick" Jace gaged. 

"SHUT UP" 

              Both Izzy and Clary snapped at Jace. Simon was glad that he didn't open his mouth to say anything. If he did he was going to end up in the hospital tomorrow. Finally Alec and Magnus pulled back from the kiss. Still looking lovingly at each other's eyes. 

"Thanks.." Alec whispered. Magnus smiled. 

        Boys went for a second round because those small burgers were not even close to being enough for them. They spent another hour in there then decided to go to one of Magnus's friend's house as they had to get change before going to the club. 

********************************************

"Alexander.. Since you don't have anything to wear, wear this shirt. It's kinda big for me." Magnus handed Alec a white tshirt and a black leather jacket. 

"Both?" 

"Yeah. I was going to change them but see if you can wear it" 

"But Magnus.." 

"Wear it Alexander"

"Okay." 

         Alec that instant removed his gray(used to be black) sweater. Alec didn't realize how Magnus looked supersede then how he caressed every single ab, every single scar in his upper body with his eyes. Alec was too busy trying to get into those new clothes. 

"Do you work out? Too bad you hide this amazing body under those sweaters" Gosh Alec felt how his face heated up. Clearly he was blushing. 

"Um.." "I'll wait outside." Magnus left the room before Alec could say anything. 

********************************************

              Finally everyone went inside the club thanks to the fake IDs Magnus brought. Well everyone was happy even Alec. It was really crowded and loud music was too much for him. But he was kinda enjoying it.  It was like a place to forget about their boring day to day life and enjoy time to their fullest. 

            And Magnus was staying so close to him. Alec could see all right places covered by Magnus's really tight clothes. Magnus's clothes were doing wonders to Alec's heart. Magnus was still swinging. He didn't start dancing. He looked at Alec few time to make sure he is okay. He was worried about Alec.

"You okay?" Magnus asked loudly. 

           When his voice was was not enough , he got closer to Alec  and asked the same question. Their bodies were glued to each other. Alec was okay till now but now he was hyperventilating. Alec could clearly feel Magnus's breath near his neck which was sending shivers all over Alec's body. 

"Ye..yeah... I'm okay" 

         Alec replied back loudly. Magnus pulled back and looked at Alec. Alec's expression wasn't okay then suddenly Magnus realized what made Alec flustered. He smirked and stepped closer to Alec again. Slowly placed his right hand on Alec's waist and other hand on Alec's wide back. 

"Relax baby. Let's dance" 

                Magnus got closer to Alec's neck and mumbled. Every vibration on his neck was sending shiver after shiver. Alec didn't hear what Magnus said but he kinda guessed what it. 'Baby? Oh my gooood' Alec thought. He tried to relax but it was too damn difficult. 

             Magnus closed his eyes and let the music consume them. Alec looked at Magnus's eyes kids. They were decorated with gold and silver eye shadows. Alec smiled and decided to follow Magnus. After few minutes both were dancing. Magnus's dance was attracting people around him. He was flawless, elegant yet so sexy. 

           Alec frowned at both girls and boys who were looking at Magnus. Their eyes were gobbling up every curve and every moment of Magnus's body. Magnus felt how Alec was stiffening. 

"Alexander.." "Let's go home.." 

              Alec was still looking at people around them. Magnus clearly saw Alec's discomfort look so he nodded without thinking twice. But going home without their siblings and friends was not an option. So both went out and decided to take a walk aimlessly.

"So... What happened?" 

"Nothing" 

"Alexander.." 

"People wanted you" Alec blurted out.

"what?" 

"They wanted you to themselves. They were looking at you like you were piece of cake and I didn't like that" Alec was jealous. Magnus couldn't stopped the small smile came to lips. 

"They wanted you too" Magnus said. 

"Me? Don't lie. That won't make me feel good." 

"That is why I was holding you tightly this whole night. You look amazing. Men, women, they were looking at both of us. Not just me. Poor them though" Magnus laughed. Alec frowned but he also laughed with Magnus.


	9. Chapter 9

Taking Izzy, Clary and Jace back to Magnus's friend's house was really difficult as they were dancing on their way the house. 

"For goodness sake stop wiggling biscuit" 

Magnus shouted when he couldn't control Clary. But when he looked at Alec he felt sorry. Alec was in a terrible condition than him. Alec had to control not only Izzy and Jace but also Simon. Simon was not as hard to control as those two but Alec had to look after him too. Magnus offered to look after Simon but Alec said he was okay. 

When Alec and Magnus came out from the club their younger sibling had somehow drank alcohol and now they were too hard to control. 

"I'm not letting them go near a club ever again" Alec complained. Magnus felt bad as it was his idea to go to a club. 

"I'm sorry" 

"No Magnus. Going to the club is not the problem. How can they drink as soon as we left the club. Someone told me showing Izzy that she was in her 4th shot."

"MY BROTHERRRRRRRR" Jace started singing all of a sudden. 

"Shut up Jace" 

Both Magnus and Alec were exhausted by the time they came to the house. They put their siblings and Simon into the beds. Jace and Simon were in one bed. Normally Jace and Simon didn't get alone but may be because they were drunk both went to sleep while hugging each other tightly. Alec couldn't help but giggle. He called Magnus and showed him what is going on. Magnus quickly took a picture so he can blackmail those two later. Izzy and Clary also were sleeping and finally Alec and Magnus got a chance to take a breath. They were the only awake people at the house as Magnus's friend has gone on a trip. 

"Anyway they had fun" 

Alec said when he sat next Magnus and leaned on to Magnus's shoulder. 

"Hm..." Magnus agreed. 

"You okay?" 

"I'm okay Alexander. Actually I'm more than okay." Magnus turned and looked at Alec. 

"I have a loving family. I have wonderful friends and more importantly, I have you" Alec smiled softly. Alec didn't know what Magnus was about to tell.

"I'll always be with you"

"I know you will. I see it in your eyes Alexander. Your eyes are so pure and it expresses all the feelings. It's like a mirror of your heart. And from what I can see , I know you have the purest heart than anyone I know and I will ever know" 

"Magnus..."

'" Alexander.. I want you to listen carefully. I want to say this now. I may look all confident and all but in front of you I'm not confident at all." Magnus cupped Alec's face and softly brushed Alec's cheeks with his thumbs. 

"I'm sorry for not looking at you before. I should have followed my heart. I was not afraid but I felt like I should not put my hands on a pure person like you." 

"Magnus, that is not true. "

"Yes and I know now I'm doing the right thing. I'm glad I finally gathered my courage and talked to you. Alexander.. We are dating. Yes.. But.." 

"But?" Alec gulped. Is Magnus was going to tell What Alec always wanted to hear?

"But I want something more. More steady and more valuable and more pure. I love you Alexander. Never ever I felt like this. Please ..." Magnus gulped.

"Please would you like to be my lover?" 

Magnus's eyes were shinning with hopes. He knew Alec loved him as much as he loved Alec. But he wanted to hear Alec's own words. 

"I love you too Magnus. God, how much I wanted to say those words. I love you" Alec gave Magnus a bone crushing hug and whispered

"And yes.. I do want to be your lover Magnus. More than anything" 

Alec closed his eyes smiled. He was one of the happiest person in the earth. And the other happiest person in the world was Magnus. He felt like he won the whole world. 

"Love you Alexander." Magnus smiled and hugged Alec more tightly. 

 

After the sweetest love confession Magnus and Alec ever heard both decided to go to sleep as next day going to be another busy day because of their siblings who are going to wake up with hangovers. But when the person you love is lying next to you, it is impossible to sleep. 

After few useless attempt to trying to sleep Magnus and Alec decided to cuddle and talk about their past, present and about their future plans.

"Tell me something I don't know about you" Alec asked from Magnus. He was playing with Magnus's now messy hair. 

"Something you don't know.... Hm.... Well I'm bisexual"

"Magnus..." 

"Okay okay" Magnus laughed.

"Well... I'll tell you something only few people know about me." Alec stopped what he was doing. Magnus's voice was serious.

"Are you joking again?"

"No I'm not. I'll tell you about my blood related parents." 

"Magnus.. You don't have to.." 

"I want to Alexander. I want to tell everything to you. It's crazy but I want to."

"No matter what it is.. I'll always be with you. You can tell me if you want to. If not.. You don't have to.. You don't have to feel pressured when you are with me" 

"I'm too relaxed when I'm with you Alexander. What about you?" 

"Me too. Relaxed and so happy" Alec smiled so sweetly. His smile was contagious. Magnus smiled with Alec. 

"I'm so happy that Luke and Jocelyn adopted me. If not I won't see you ever in my life. I won't have this beautiful life." Magnus looked at the ceiling. But he felt Alec was looking at him. 

"My mom was one beautiful woman. She was the most beautiful and most kindest woman in our village from what I remember. My father was a Dutch and he was also handsome. They were so in love. But one day.. " 

Magnus took a deep breath. Alec rubbed Magnus's hand softly as to let him know Alec was there for him. Magnus smiled slowly and started talking.

"One day my mother for some unknown reason had suicided. It was me who found her body. I remember how she looked beautiful even when she was dead. After her death , father changed dramatically. For some reason we came to USA. He said he wanted the freedom. He wanted to live the American Dream . But He started drinking. Then he started doing every bad thing. He brought women to our small house. He gambled. When he didn't had money he sent me to bring money from anywhere. If not he would beat me and won't give me food for a whole week. Sometime I had to go through bins to find leftovers." Alec couldn't bare anymore. 

"Magnus... Please baby... You don't have to" 

Alec wiped the tear drop on Magnus's cheek. Alec was also crying. Magnus had gone through more than he could ever imagine. Alec regretted his question by now.

"Now is the best part Alexander." Magnus smiled and kissed Alec on his forehead to make Alec sure that he is okay. 

"One day I went to find money. But no one gave me money on that day and I was hungry. It was during December and worst part is that was my birthday. I thought about my Mother a lot. I asked her to take me to her. So I don't have to suffer anymore. But I didn't die as I wished. Finally I decided to steal. I never stole anything till then. I decided to steal something to eat and I ended up stealing a donut from a police officer" Magnus snorted. 

"Is that?" 

"Yes, that was from Luke. My mother had some how send me a living God to me on that day. After that everything in my life changed. My father was sent to the jail. I didn't know he was a drug dealer too and I get know that he died few years ago. Luke took me to his family and started treating me like a son. And now I feel like he really is my father" 

"He really is your father Magnus. He cares about you so much. And Mrs.Garroway too. She loves you so much. And Clary. She becomes a mama bear when someone start talking bad about you. You have such a beautiful family. And You have me. If that count." Alec smiled. 

"Oh my love. Where have you been all my life Alexander" Magnus hugged Alec more tightly. If it was even possible and kissed on top his head. 

"In your neighborhood you idiot" Alec chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about typos and grammatical errors. So how was it? Let me know. Your kudos and comments encourage me to write more and more. Find me on IG. Malec_lightwood_bane


	10. Chapter 10

"Aurgh.... My head... Simon stop clinging" 

Izzy groaned. She was suffering from a real bad hungover. Well everyone expect for Alec and Magnus was suffering from hungover. Alec rolled his eyes. She should pay for what she did was what Alec thought. 

"I'll never drink again.." Jace buried his face in his hands. 

"Magnus, pull over. I want to buy some wine for dinner" 

"Alec SHUT UP" Izzy and Jace shouted at once. Even the word alcohol was too much for them. 

"No you two shut up. Drinking as soon as I left the club? What were you thinking about? What if someone.." 

"Alexander.. Let's talk to them later. They are clearly not in a mood to listen" Magnus handed his free hand on Alec's hand. Alec sighed and finally nodded. Magnus was right. Izzy, Clary, Jace and Simon were such terrible moods. 

"Thank god mom and dad are not at home. If not I don't know what to say." Alec looked at Magnus. 

"Me neither. It's completely my responsibility. I won't suggest those kind of things ever again."

"No Magnus. They don't know how to act responsibly." Alec and Magnus talked with each other while others slept on their way home. 

 

Home coming was getting closer. Izzy and Clary were trying new hairstyles, accessories, doing facials and while boys were busy doing nothing special. But Magnus and Alec were enjoying their days to the fullest. Going on unplanned dates, building their relationship more. More time they spent together, more they felt closer. Difference In their souls completed each other like long lost puzzle pieces. After revealing everything on Magnus's heart , he felt more closer to Alec. Neither Alec not Magnus spend a whole day without seeing each other. 

"Excited about home coming?" Magnus and Alec were sharing a chocolate ice cream sundae. 

"Actually I don't know Mags. I'm kinda nervous actually. What if someone say something. Only few people know about us. "

"You are going to be with me and I don't give a damn about what others think so let's not worry about others" 

"if you say so.." 

"You have got something on your lips" Magnus pointed some leftover Icecream drops on Alec's upper lip.

"Oh" Alec was about to wipe it with his sleeves when Magnus caught his hand.

"Let's not waste it now. Shall we?" 

Magnus leaned forward and caught Alec's upper lips with his teeth and gave a little lick on there. Magnus smiled gladly when he caught Alec's almost a moan sound. So he went on kissed Alec hardly. 

"Can't wait till the homecoming my love" Magnus after the steamy kiss the shared. 

"Me either. I'm really looking forward to it" Alec smiled and pressed an innocent butterfly kiss on Magnus's lips. 

 

Finally it was homecoming day. Whole Lightwood house and Garroway house were a mess. Everyone running here and there. Girls were getting ready in Lightwood house while boys were getting ready in Garroway house. Magnus and Alec were getting ready in different rooms so they won't see each other till the end. Jace and Alec helped each other to get ready. Since they planned to go together Robert booked a limousine for them and they were having a blast. There was a after party to attend too but Magnus and Alec decided to go for dinner. Finally it was time to see their partners. Jace and Simon checked themselves again before going to meet their beautiful girlfriends. Magnus and Alec were fidgeting in the rooms. Finally Magnus went to Alec's changing room. Alec was fixing his messy hair when Magnus went to see him. Magnus laughed seeing Alec's attempt to trying to tame the hair. So he stepped forward and helped Alec to fix his hairstyle. 

Magnus looked divine. All handsome and beautiful in his grey shirt with black suspenders and a black bow. Alec checked from top to the bottom. Magnus looked perfect in every inch. Kohl under his eyes brought out Magnus's beautiful brown eyes more. His hairstyle was perfect and fluffy. Alec gulped as he really wanted to run his hands through Magnus's hair. Magnus would kill him if he do that. Magnus's plump lips were shinning because of lip gloss and he smelled amazing. Alec's first homecoming was going to be amazing thanks to his god looking boyfriend 

"You look amazing." Alec told looking at Magnus and regretted his words as soon as he said it. How come there aren't any words to express how beautiful his Magnus was. 

"You too look amazing Alexander. I never knew Grey could look this beautiful against your skin color" 

Alec was also wearing a matching outfit but he was sure he didn't look good as Magnus at all. But Magnus's eyes said something different. Magnus was looking at him with those heart eyes as if he was the most beautiful creature he ever saw. Alec and Magnus just stayed there , lost in their own bubble. No one was there to disturb them. Alec and Magnus looked at each other more closely. Both of them looked amazing in their clothes. Finally Magnus looked at Alec's beautiful facial features. Magnus could never get enough of these. Beautiful eyes full of love, plump lips looked so kissable, Alec's lips might look more pinkish with some lip gloss Magnus thought. 'And if I kiss those lips after applying lip gloss, it will taste just like cherry.' Magnus's mind was going wild and he was licking his lips with anticipation. May be he should kiss Alexander first. Magnus decided. Magnus was oblivious but his lip licking was driving Alec to his edge. 

"Your lips." 

Alec managed to say only that word. Magnus crashed Alec's lips with his own hurriedly and tilted his head to get a better access to Alec's mouth. Alec gasped as Magnus nibbled Alec's bottom lip softly. He was careful not to leave any marks. Alec and Magnus both could taste cherry because of the lip gloss. It was Magnus's and now Alec's favorite taste. They were both lost in their quite passionate kiss when both felt vibration in their pockets. Magnus broke the kiss unwilling and slowly and finally looked at his phone. Messages from Clary and Izzy. They were ready to go and take group pictures. 

"Why do I feel like not going anymore. I would rather be with you here" Magnus sighed. 

"I would love that. But others will kill us if we do that. So let's go now. Now Shall we?" Alec smiled and kissed pouting Magnus. 

"Let's go" Magnus took Alec's hand and smiled. 

"Oh finally.. Come quickly. So we can take a picture. Dad check whether if the Lightning is good." Izzy was busy giving instructions. She wanted everything to be perfect. It was her first home coming with Simon and it was the first time Alec joined them. So that day meant a lot to her. First Simon and Izzy took tons of pictures. Simon was already tired by the end of photo shooting. Then Jace and Clary took couple photos and finally Magnus and Alec. Their last picture was funny as hell as Magnus kissed Alec's cheek suddenly. Robert captures the picture at the perfect moment. Alec's eyes was wide with surprise and Magnus was smirking proudly after the kiss. Alec looked hilarious but it was such a sweet memory. Even Robert and Maryse laughed after seeing the picture. After taking pictures finally everyone was ready for the home coming. 

Everyone got in to the Limousine. Magnus sat next to Alec and slowly placed hand on Alec's hand which was resting on his knee. Alec looked at his brother, sister and his friends. All of them looked so amazing. Beautiful and handsome in their carefully selected cloths. Alec felt underdressed. Magnus somehow felt Alec's uncomfortableness. 

"Alexander" Magnus whispered into Alec's ear. 

"Yes.."   
"You okay?" 

"yeah.." 

"You are not Alexander. What is wrong?"

"I kinda feel out of place. Everyone look amazing. And here I am, look so plain and boring" 

"Are you sure you are talking about Alexander Gideon Lightwood? Because the Alexander I know looks so handsome and sexy in his suit" Magnus winked. Alec smiled so softly. He was blushing. Hearing you look amazing from your lover is one of best things that could ever happen to you. Especially when you are not confident about yourself.

"You look so beautiful Magnus" "Thank you Alexander and so do you " 

Magnus smiled and pressed a kiss on Alec's cheek. After 10mins they were at the venue. Simon took Izzy's hand and Jace took Clary's hand and entered the hall. Finally Alec and Magnus looked at each other's eyes and smile. Magnus took Alec's hand and intertwined their finger and hold each other's hand tightly. 

"Let's go" Magnus whispered. 

Alec just nodded because he didn't believe in word anymore. They were going to face a disaster and he was imagine all kind of scenarios in his head. Yes their parents and friends were supportive of them but what about.... Alec shook his head decided to enjoy the evening. Actually he was not afraid. His Magnus was by side, standing so confidently and beautifully. Alec wanted to be someone who worths Magnus. Alec fixed his posture. He was not a scared boy anymore. He was the lover of the most amazing man in the world. When everyone entered the hall, everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing and looked at the newcomers. Lightwoods, Garroways and hot nerdy Simon were always a hot topic of their high school. But this relationship of Magnus and Alec was a new topic to all of them. Alec startled and hold Magnus's hand tightly when he heard a girl squealing in high pitched voice. Alec looked at Magnus confusedly. He was on guard and if anyone , ANYONE tried to throw tomatoes at them, Alec was going to protect Magnus with his life. Okay what kind of scenarios did Alec imagined??? 

"Oh my god.... Magnus and Alec.... They are so cuteeeeeeee" The girls couldn't hide their excitement. The two most handsome guys of their high school, together??? It really was an eye candy. 

"They like us?" Alec asked from Magnus. 

"Looks like we will have to forget about our personal life from today onwards." Magnus replied still looking at the girls who were fanning themselves.

"Well that is better than what I thought" 

"Do not underestimate girls power Alexander. You know how Izzy and Clary are like. Think about how 100s girls would be.." 

"Oh..... That is not good..." 

"Yeah it is not..." 

 

After few talks with newest fan girls of Malec couple(they even had a name now) , both decided to enter the dancing floor. The music was amazing and Magnus and Alec were in such a great mood. When Magnus and Alec entered the floor, everyone stepped aside and looked at Magnus and Alec.

"This is not a good idea Magnus. I'm already nervous"

"Don't look at them. Just look at me Alexander.." 

Alec slowly looked at Magnus's Amber color eyes. They were shining with the love for him. Magnus was right. He shouldn't look at anyone else when Magnus was just standing in front of him. Magnus extended his arm and Alec accepted gratefully. That evening was their evening. Alec and Magnus let them get lost in in the music and both enjoyed a lot. They danced and danced without getting tired. Sometime they changed their partners and danced with Izzy, Clary and even with pouting Jace. But still Magnus and Alec looked at each other and smiled happily. Alec was more than happy and Magnus felt that it was the best homecoming he ever attended. Magnus actually didn't even see that his exes, Imasu or Camille were also at the homecoming. He was just lost in Alec's world. They had their own happy bubble around them and Magnus wanted this moment to last for ever.


	11. Chapter 11

That was their first homecoming together and it was amazing. After that till Alec also graduate from the high school they attended home coming every year together. After the graduation Alec joined the same university as Magnus. Magnus was a business Management student while Alec was an engineering student. 

First two years of Magnus's university life was not smooth as Alec was back at their town while Magnus was alone in NewYork. They did meet twice a month but that was clearly not enough. Once Alec joined the university things became better than before but still they couldn't meet much as their time tables didn't match at all. 

Finally after three years to their relationship both decided to move in together and that was the most beautiful day of their life. Alec and Magnus grew older together. They had few fights but the live they had each other was more powerful. Neither Alec nor Magnus even thought about separating. 

Actually their feeling got stronger and stronger and one day Magnus couldn't keep it in his heart anymore and he proposed to Alec. No flowers, no dinner reservations. It was a beautiful spring morning and Magnus proposed to Alec as soon as he woke up. Alec's sleepiness went away and he said YES. After two years they got married. Bought a new house with a big yard. Adopted two beautiful sons called Maxie and Rafe and one beautiful baby girl called Madzie. 

 

After 15 years since their first homecoming it was finally the very first homecomings of their sons and the daughter. 

"Daddy.... No glitter please..." Rafe whined when he saw what was in his papa's hands. 

"But Rafe.."

"Babe, you know how Rafe is."

"Papa, you can more glitter to my dress." Madzie clearly was papa's daughter.

"That's my girl. You are going to be the most beautiful girl tonight. Well you already are the most beautiful girl in the world. I mean.." 

"Papaaaaa" 

"Okay" 

Madzie, Max and Rafe went to get dressed up. It was their papa who selected all of their suits and dress and all of them loved it. Even though they bought the most expensive and beautiful clothes Magnus still wanted to add some touch ups. 

"Stop pouting babe" Alec smiled seeing how Magnus was pouting when Maxie and Rafe refused to add glitter to their suits. 

"They really should learn from their papa and their sister" 

"I think they just follow their daddy" Alec smirked.

"Ha ha ha so funny.."

"Oh you are so cute when you pout like that." 

"How can you say I'm cute even after all these years?" 

"What can I say? You are always cute" 

"it was you who always blushed and looked so adorable." 

"I'm not blushing anymore. I'm used to all of your tricks" 

"oh.... Is that so? Should I remind you how you blushed last night while moaning my name??" Magnus whispered so their children wouldn't traumatized hearing their parents'S sex life. 

"Magnus.." Alec hissed. Magnus smirked openly because he was very satisfied with Alec's reaction. 

"Can you remember our first homecoming." "How can I forget? 15 years since then." 

"Yes. You looked adorable in your suit." Magnus teased.

"Oh come on... You looked breathtaking that day. Okay well let me correct myself. You look breathtaking everyday with or without clothes.." 

"Oh my, my... Becoming bold today?" 

"How can I not, when my husband look so handsome.." Alec teased back. Magnus pulled Alec by his waist and kissed him softly while giggling into their lips. 

"Urgh.. Gross...." Rafe said when he saw his papa and daddy kissing. But actually he liked to see his parents so much in love.

"Oh shut up, Rafael Lightwood Bane" "Papa you two..." Rafe's sentence cut off by a knock on their front door. 

"Damon is here I think.." 

Rafe smirked. Damon is Madzie's boyfriend. Damon always had to face unfortunate events whenever he came to Lightwood bane house because his girlfriend's parents are too over protective of her. 

"Rafe can you open the door? It's Damon I guess. Tell him I'm still getting ready" Madzie shouted from the upstairs. Rafe went and answer the door. 

"Hello man" 

"Hey Rafael. Is um... Is Madzie here?"

"She is still getting ready. Come in. You two can go with us.."

"Thanks" Rafe's smirk grew as when he saw how Damon gulped. 

"Hello Damon" Magnus greeted Damon. But he was not smiling at all. 

"Hello Mr.Lightwood Bane" 

"Have a seat. Madzie will be here quickly. Till then we hope you won't hate a company of two old men" 

"No..no absolutely no sir.." 

"Good" Alec said looking at the brunette boy in front of them. Damon is Alec's high school friend Lydia and John's son. He had his mom's personality and her eyes. Damon was actually a good teenager compared to other boys. 

"So what are your after plans?" "Um.. We are planning to go for a dinner sir.." 

"Dinner..not bad. But take her back home before 9." 

"Will do sir"

"Good." Magnus and Alec replied.

"Papa... Daddy... Stop bullying him." Madzie came near them. She looked breathtaking. Alec saw how Damon looked stunned. This boy is not bad for Madzie. He thought. 

"Oh my pretty angel... Come here" "Papa.." Madzie protested at first but then she gladly went into her papa's hands. 

"Oh... You look amazing my baby girl." 

"Thank you daddy" Madzie smiled. 

"My babies are so big now" 

Magnus sniffled seeing how their two sons, Madzie and her boyfriend got into their car. They brought Magnus and Alec the memories of their high school homecoming. 

"They grow up too quickly. I would love to have their childhood back even though I'll get less sleep" Alec waved to leaving teenagers. 

"Me too. Time just flew Alexander."

"Yes babe. time is something we don't have by our side. Let's go inside." Alec put his hand around Magnus's shoulder and went inside their house. 

"In a mood to enjoy a drink?" 

"Absolutely" Alec smiled. Magnus was preparing drinks for them. But Alec could see Magnus was upset just by looking at his back. Magnus was sighing continuously. 

"Magnus, babe.. What is wrong?"

"Why do you think something is wrong?" 

"Because I can feel it Magnus. You are upset and I could feel it." Magnus handed Alec his drink. 

"I don't want to separate from babies quickly. I just wish I could have them in their baby form forever"

"I think every parent wish for that. But our babies, They won't leave us Magnus." 

"You think so?" 

"I know so" 

"hm..." Magnus sighed. 

"Should we invite Izzy, Simon and Victoria" 

"oh I would love to see my favorite niece." 

"Victoria is your only niece " 

"I'm sure she is going to be my favorite niece even if I have more nieces. She is such a sweet angel." 

"Sure sure" Alec chuckled. Alec knew how much Magnus lived Izzy's daughter. Victoria was just like her mom but with a but with a bit of nerdiness. 

"Let's invite Clary and blondie too. So I can see my nephews too"

"let's just invite all of them now shall we?" 

"Yeah I would love that. It's better to have some company when you just want to drink and get drown in your depression" 

"Magnus...." 

"I'm joking darling. Let's invite them. We can make a lovely dinner for them. And I'm sure Rafe and Maxie also would love dinner.most probably I'm sure Madzie won't eat much in front of Damon. She is going to be really hungry when she comes back"

"yeah... "   
Magnus was right. Madzie was still new to relationships so she was still a bit of shy in front of Damon and she hardly touch food when she was with him. But what Alec and Magnus didn't know was that Madize was becoming more confident in herself day by day because of her fathers, brothers and Damon. 

Alec and Magnus enjoyed their evening with their beloved family and closest friends. Alec was glad his husband was finally happy. Sharp at 8.30 Damon came with Madzie and wished good night to Lightwoods Banes and left. Maxie came home with his boyfriend Paulo little later and finally Rafe came home. He could stay out till 9.30 since he was almost 18 years old. 

"Papa... I'm starving...." Rafe went to Magnus who was already warming up foods for their always hungry children. 

"Jennifer told me you you ate a really big portion though." 

"Daddy... Tell papa not to text with my girlfriend" 

"I tried to.. You know.." Alec replied from the living room.

"Too bad Rafe." Magnus giggled.

"I think even Paulo text with papa than with me" Maxie also came to the kitchen.

"Having handsome fathers are really unfair" Madzie joined her brothers. 

"Why what happened?"

"My home room teacher Miss. Perry is really into papa and daddy. She always ask about you guys from me" Alec couldn't hide his giggles. Magnus smirked.

"This is serious papa" 

"enough about us. How was your homecoming?" 

"It was great.." 

"We had so much.." 

"Oh I'm already looking forward to next year" 

All three teenagers started talking. Magnus looked at his husband and smiled lovingly. Alec returned a same loving smile. Maxie, Rafe and Madzie ate their papa's and daddy's cooking and snuggled into papa and daddy to watch a movie. But after half and hour all three of them of sleeping. Madize was resting her head on Magnus's lap. Rafe was sleeping while folding his arms. Maxie was resting his head on Alec's lap. Magnus and Alec let them sleep like that till the end of the movie they send everyone to their own rooms. Alec and Magnus also went to their room. Magnus cuddled with Alec. 

"Everything is so peaceful like this" Magnus mumbled into Alec's neck. 

"Yes and everything is perfect" Alec kissed Magnus's head resting on his bare chest. 

"Yes. I'm so glad I have all of you by my side" 

"me too Magnus. Thanks for being with me all this time."

"I love you Alexander" Magnus kissed Alec's bare chest. 

"I love you too Magnus.

." Magnus didn't say anything. Alec thought Magnus was sleeping but then suddenly Magnus stirred. 

"Mm...." Magnus was clearly drifting off to sleep. 

"Good night babe. I'm looking forward to spend every second of my life with you" 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the mistakes. Let me know what you think. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
